


Reunion

by Kwz325



Series: Heartfelt [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Pure Shameless Self-Indulgent Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 11:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12189021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kwz325/pseuds/Kwz325
Summary: The servants wait for their master’s arrival after he travels abroad.





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Vaguely inspired by Campania.

As the years passed, it became more common for Sebastian and his master to be separated in their responsibilities. Between the administration of the manor, the Funtom Company and the land, the other functions being a lord entailed and the queen's incessant requests, they both had to attend a number of obligations, sometimes done more efficiently if split between them. Besides, his master was growing even more independent with age, and Sebastian wasn't always as needed as he liked to believe. The absences of the young master in the manor were becoming more frequent as a result, though not regular, and they wouldn't normally last long. This time, however, the Phantomhive estate had to pass two whole weeks without his lord and the servants, as always fervently devoted to the young master, were anxiously waiting for his arrival.

"Mr. Sebastian, the ship is almost here!" Finny exclaimed enthusiastically, barely containing himself, as if about to jump. They were currently at the port and a ship was indeed visible on the water, coming nearer, having moved steadily from the position it had a few minutes ago just below the horizon.

Sebastian, naturally, didn't include himself in such boisterous shows of excitement. "Yes, it's almost time."

He couldn't help feeling a bit irritated, or frustrated he might say, with all the activity that was happening around him. The port was completely full at the moment, from family members awaiting the arrival of their loved ones, to just curious onlookers. That, and the normal activity that one would expect of a London port. Finny wasn't making it any easier, as he could hardly stay still, and Mey Rin, though apparently more composed, made it clear with her stance and fidgeting that she was no less excited to receive the young master. Bard, Tanaka and Snake had stayed in the manor, where Miss Elizabeth must already be making preparations for her fiance's welcome. The young master, as hard as he tried to dismiss it, was very appreciated by the people around him.

He could somewhat understand their impatience, maybe to a certain degree, he conceded. The fact that the young master had been far away and alone for so long could get any of them concerned, not accustomed to the fact that he could handle many situations by his own. Their duty was to protect his estate, but also him, and all of them felt a strong attachment, if not affection, to their master. The manor, to top it off, felt incredibly empty without him, even if the activity didn't increase much when he was present.

Sebastian was in the most uncomfortable of their positions, he could argue, as he had always been his shadow, since the very beginning of their contract. They had performed all of the queen’s assignments together, which meant years of being essentially inseparable. In this particular mission, though, it was inconvenient to get Sebastian as an accomplice, and the progressive independence of the young master had deemed it not worthy of their joint effort. He could manage it alone just as well, he had said.

And Sebastian could just as easily go to the place his master was in if he so wished, but the very direct order of _stay here, I'll call you if I need you_ left him powerless, in the same condition as everyone else. He had assumed since then some minor duties concerning the company and estate, and this made him feel something he might reluctantly call yearning. The fact that he didn't call for his aid and that he didn't feel anything was wrong was a small reassurance. This kind of arrangements he still found too risky for his liking, even if he didn't doubt for a second his master's abilities for the task, or even if he ignored that, by the stipulations of their contract, he could be at his side in the blink of an eye.

The ship was nearer now and the crowd was growing noisier and chaotic in response. The people on the ship were already collecting on the deck, greeting though not yet very recognizable in the distance.

Finny didn't hesitate and waved back at the strangers, grinning, looking delighted. "Can you see the young master? There are too many people over there..."

"Hmm," Mey Rin quickly scanned the people on board, adjusting her glasses unnecessarily, encouraged by Finny's interest and hardly refraining her own. "Ah, I think I saw him! Tough it seems he is turned back..."

"Yeah!? Where!?"

Sebastian very sincerely doubted the young master would be in the middle of the commotion that was becoming the front deck, never being the kind of person to express his feeling in that excessive manner, if at all, nor to accept mixing in such a big mass of people. Personally, he didn't much enjoy being in these situations either, if he so confessed. The pushing, the heat and the smell of this place were not things he particularly liked. Therefore, he proceeded to make a quick list of the things he would have to do when they were back home, trying in vain to put the order the annoying crowd lacked inside his own head. Should he arrange his master's belongings first thing when they arrived? Would the other servants and Miss Elizabeth allow him to do so? Should he just join Miss Elizabeth in her preparations and help embarrass his master further?

"Ah, I saw him! Young master! We are here!" Finny's scream got lost in the middle of the noisy congregation, everyone around them doing the same thing.

"Young master!" Mey Rin was quick to join him in his futile attempts of trying to gain his attention, waving her both hands on the air, as if it would be of any help. In their excitement, they stood closer to Sebastian, removing the very little but much appreciated free space he had left. Finny accidentally kicked him hard and stepped on his foot briefly, which might have not hurt much but still added to his grievances.

"Finny-," he was about to protest, but he decided to finally look up, and when he did he found his master at one side of the front deck, just turning around and spotting them, and then waving back with one of the most charming smiles he had ever seen him give.

In that moment, he might admit he had missed him just a little too much.

……………..

On the deck, Ciel leaned on the front railing, talking to someone he met on board. They got distracted by the ruckus happening both on the ship and on land. When he turned around, it was not hard to find Finny, Mey Rin and Sebastian standing very near the front; he could recognize them in seconds.

Sebastian seemed to be, as always, trying to exert some manner of control on the behavior of the other two, and it was clear to him he could barely hold back the grimace threatening to appear on his face. The two servants waved, screaming something he could not understand. He waved back, despite himself smiling at the display. He couldn't help but smile either, when he saw how his butler stopped mid-frown and looked at him. Instantly, his stance changed. He didn't wave, he didn't scream, he just collected himself and stood straight, as an appropriate butler would, and smiled softly his way. He looked almost ridiculous, having an expression so solemn in the middle of the contrasting crowd, so the opposite of him.

"Bastard," he murmured, shaking his head, but he couldn't refrain the warm smile on his face, nor keep his eyes away.

**Author's Note:**

> Dorks having feelings is my weakness.
> 
> English is not my first language so I apologize for any mistakes. I'm planning on writing a few somewhat disconnected one shots of these two feeling things so hope you enjoyed!


End file.
